A Week's Worth of Green Tea
by He who is AWESOME
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin! Seven days, seven oneshots of adorkable fluff focusing on our two favorite cinnamon buns. Each day is based on a different prompt I got from Tumblr because the Tumblr page was the first result on Google. Rated just in case, because I don't entirely trust myself, and also because occasional Bakugou. Happy IzuOcha Week 2018, everybody!
1. Stars, Dreams

**I AM HERE! With a brand-new fanfic for you all! But before we get to the good stuff, some of my usual nonsense! HAHAHAHAHA!**

… **Okay, enough All Might impressions; doesn't really work in written form anyway, now does it? Anyway, anyone who's read my stuff before, you know where this is going: a (hopefully) quick anecdote about how this story came to be, because that's just my writing style, I guess.**

 **But yeah, back in September, I got bored and decided to come over here to the MHA archive and check out what kind of Deku x Uraraka stories people have come up with, and I discovered Black Fuego Rio and his stories (which are great btw; go check him out). Perfect timing, too, 'cuz at the end of September, I got hit with a sinus infection even Recovery Girl probably couldn't help with and Rio's stories kept me going that week. After that, I got a bit restless, and with the magic of Google, I found a Tumblr page with daily prompts for this year's IzuOcha week, and here we are. God I hope this preamble doesn't end up longer than the actual story. *Sweatdrops***

 **Also, yeah, this is in fact my first time doing one of these theme-week, prompt-challenge-things, so don't expect Shakespeare ;P.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, that's Kohei Horikoshi, the brilliant sonuvagun.**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Day 1: Make a Wish**

 _'Hmm? He's still out there?'_

It was getting pretty late, and as Ochaco Uraraka got up from her seat on the couch, she noticed some green sparks in the window out of the corner of her eye. Walking over and looking out the window, she saw her best friend and possibly-kinda-maybe-sorta crush Izuku Midoriya practicing his kicks outside, occasionally looking at his notebook lying on the ground.

On a whim, Uraraka decided to go and bring him a water bottle. That's what best friends do, right? They bring each other water when one of them is working out at all hours of the night. It's not like she's doing this in the hope that he's worked up a good sweat and that his shirt will stick to his body to give her a peek at that chiseled torso she couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at during that day at the pool earlier this summer...

Ochaco shook her head to dispel those embarrassing thoughts and the heat in her cheeks that came with them. Deku was her friend. She'd been happy with that before, she can be happy with that now.

 _'Yeah. Yeah, I can be.'_ Having reassured herself, Ochaco grabbed a couple of water bottles and a hand towel and headed outside.

 _-Outside-_

"Alright, I think I almost got it. I just gotta remember not to overextend right there... -"

"Geez, Deku! I know you're a hard worker, but don't you ever take a break? They _are_ good for you, you know," Ochaco giggled as she approached, the green-haired boy getting up from the notebook on the ground.

"Oh, hi, Uraraka. Yeah, I've been told that by a few people," Izuku chuckled with a light blush while scratching the back of his neck. He reached out and grabbed the towel and one of the water bottles that his gravity-manipulating best friend was holding out for him.

"Well, maybe now's as good a time as any, y'know since we're already talking about it," the heroine-in-training said with a smile as she took a seat on the grass. Izuku took a moment to wipe the sweat from his face and neck with the towel before responding.

"Okay," Izuku said as he hung the towel over his shoulders and sat down next to his friend.

"Ah, yeah, okay. I definitely needed that," Izuku said after taking a much-needed drink of water from the bottle the brunette had provided. He smiled at the girl next to him. "Thanks, Uraraka. You're the best."

Uraraka hoped it was dark enough for him to not see her constantly-pink cheeks darken just a little. She smiled back. "No, Deku. You're the best."

Midoriya pretended to think for a moment. Then he playfully responded. "No, you are."

"No, you are," Ochaco fired back, trying to suppress the urge to giggle.

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"No, _you_!" Izuku gave Ochaco a light shove with his shoulder, having a little fun. Ochaco, by this point, had of course lost all composure and was laughing out loud.

"No, _YOU_!" Uraraka pushed him in retaliation and, not knowing her own strength, almost pushed him over.

Deku got himself back into a sitting position, laughing. "Okay, okay. Agree to disagree, then?"

He held out his water bottle like he was proposing a toast.

"Deal," Uraraka giggled as they tapped their water bottles together and took a swig. The two then spent maybe a minute or two in comfortable silence. Then, as she was looking up at the night sky, Ochaco saw something that almost caused her to choke on her water.

"Deku! Deku, look! A shooting star! A shooting star, Deku! You gotta make a wish! Quick, Deku, make a wish! Make a wish! _Mmmmmmmm_...!" Ochaco chattered excitedly as she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, making a wish with all her might.

Amused by his companion's energy, as well as figuring there was no reason not to, Izuku closed his eyes to make a wish as well. After a few moments, they both opened their eyes. Izuku turned to the girl next to him. "So what'd you wish for, Uraraka?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true! Everyone knows that, Deku!" Uraraka replied indignantly, before a smile spread across her face. "Besides, everyone knows what _you'd_ wish for, Mr. 'Next Number 1 Hero'."

"Eheheh, yeah. You, uh, got a point there, I guess," Midoriya replied with a slight blush, scratching his cheek with one finger while looking at his shoes. He actually _didn't_ wish for that. Figuring that Ochaco was wishing for eventual success in her dream of giving her parents an easier life, Izuku actually wished for her dream to come true, too; hopefully, with him being able to help her any way he can. Though, for whatever reason, he felt like keeping that to himself, at least for now.

"Well, we should probably head back inside before Mr. Aizawa locks us out for being out past curfew, or worse," Ochaco said, looking at the building and then the water bottle in her hands, not really moving to get up at all. Hanging out with Deku like this was nice, and she didn't really want it to end.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Izuku said as he reached over to grab his notebook, stood, and stretched is back for a moment. He then offered his hand to help her up. "Come on."

"Awww, what a gentleman," Ochaco said, smiling at the sweet gesture. She then grabbed his hand with her own as he helped her up, her pinkie finger held out the whole time to avoid accidentally using her Quirk on him.

"A Hero and a gentleman. I think I win, Deku; you _are_ the best," she said as she stood up, giggling at the blush on the boy's face as she started back towards the dorm.

"Sure," Izuku said, regaining his composure and walking right next to her. One thing the two didn't notice, however, was that from Izuku helping Ochaco up off the ground to them reaching the door, their hands never left each other.

 **-End of Day 1-**

 **Prompt for Day 1: Stars/Dreams**

 **Fun fact: Uraraka holding her pinkie finger out like that is something Black Fuego Rio came up with. It's just such a small but brilliant detail; I love it and wanted to give proper credit.**

 **In between that sinus infection and time of writing, I've read Rio's stuff maybe 2-3 times now, and that gave me the writing itch that started this whole thing. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you all tomorrow. Plus ULTRA!**


	2. Photograph

**I AM HERE! Bringing you the second day of this year's IzuOcha Week while still writing in an All Might impression despite what I said yesterday about All Might impressions not really working in written form! HAHAHA! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to the Plus-Ultra-AMAZING Kohei Horikoshi, and I am but a humble fan showing my appreciation.**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Day 2: A Thousand Words**

"Huh? You want to take a group photo with the entire class?"

Yaoyorozu looked at the energetic pink girl sitting next to her in the dormitory lounge. The whole class was just lazing about in the lounge this evening, when Mina had an idea that she blurted out to the whole room.

"Yeah!" Mina said. "If you think about it, these dorms are like... I dunno, like the start of a new chapter of our lives here at U.A. –geez, that sounds kinda cliché when I say it out loud- and we should do something to like, I dunno, commemorate it! Something that lasts longer than Satou's delicious cakes, at least!"

She then quickly turned to Satou with an apologetic look. "No offence, sweetie."

"None taken! Glad you liked the cake," the muscular teen replied with a smile. "And I think a class photo's a great idea."

Mina grinned widely at that, until a gruff voice spoke up.

"Count me the Hell out, Raccoon Eyes," Bakugou said before continuing to grumble. "Sounds like you'd want me to freaking smile for the camera like a moron. Like Hell..."

"Aw c'mon, Bakugou! You don't need to smile, you just need to show your face," Kirishima said with a toothy grin as he threw his arm over his friend's shoulder. He paused to think for a moment before continuing. "Also, don't flip off the camera or anything like that. Seems like the kind of thing you'd do."

"Shut up, idiot! No I wouldn't! And get the Hell off me!" Bakugou huffed, crossing his arms and shrugging Kirishima's arm off of him. "Tch. Fine. BUT I'M NOT SMILING!"

"Thank goodness. His smiles are terrifying," Mineta whispered to Shoji. Unfortunately for Mineta, he was heard.

"I HEARD THAT, YA LITTLE BASTARD!" Bakugou yelled with a few mini-explosions going off in his hand, causing Mineta to scream and hide behind Shoji.

"I like this plan! Let's do it," the disembodied yet bubbly voice of Hagakure said from the floating set of clothes sitting next to Ojiro. Mina smiled; it was weird how Toru could be so adorably attention-grabbing despite being, y'know, invisible.

It was then that an interesting scene caught Mina's attention: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka, sitting next to each other in the middle of the center couch, chatting happily while looking over what appeared to be some of Midoriya's Hero fanboy notebooks, seemingly completely oblivious to the class photo conversation that was happening. And either Mina was crazy, or she saw... something –some familiar emotion- in their eyes. Recognizing what it could be, Mina's smile subtly turned mischievous. _'Interesting...'_

"So are we doing this or what?" Jiro asked in a somewhat-bored tone, bringing Mina's focus back to her original idea.

"Oh, yeah, totally! Lemme get the camera-" Mina immediately froze, remembering a tiny detail that might be handy. She turned to Momo with a mildly embarrassed expression. "Yaomomo, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind creating a tripod for my camera so we can get everybody in the pic in one, please?"

"No problem, it'll just take a second," the class VP said with a smile.

"You're the best Yaomomo! Thanks!" Mina said as she dashed to her room to grab her camera and came back lickety-split. She then went over to the coffee table Midoriya and Uraraka were at and gave it a light –but no less noticeable- kick to get their attention.

"Pause button on the study date, you two. We're taking a class photo," She told the two, her choice of words quite deliberate so she can observe/enjoy their flustered expressions as they stammeringly tried to explain that it wasn't a date. Mina ignored the lame excuses and started directing everyone to gather on and around the center couch (the one Midoriya and Uraraka were on).

"Ready with that tripod, Ashido," Yaoyorozu said, beginning to lift up her shirt to expose her stomach, Mina helping her pull the tripod out once she had it about halfway out of the glowing spot just above her belly button (with Mineta staring intently in the hopes of possibly seeing some Yaoyorozu underboob). Setting up the tripod and camera, Mina began directing the rest of the class into frame... or at least that's what she made it look like, as she had people crowd around onto the couch, basically squeezing poor Midoriya and Ochaco together. They were effectively cheek-to-cheek at one point, both blushing like mad.

Mina did feel bad about the physical discomfort she was putting them through, but she couldn't help but love watching the two cinnamon buns blush like crazy, avoiding eye contact; it all but confirmed her suspicions.

 _'All according to cake,'_ she thought to herself with a mischievous grin [A/N: Translator's note: 'Cake' means 'keikaku'... Translator's note: 'Keikaku' means 'Plan']. Mina could swear that if she lived in a manga that, as a single-panel visual gag, one of Ochaco's blush stickers would be going past the outline of her face and be poking Midoriya in the eye, she had them pressed together so much. Deciding to stop experimenting before it started looking suspicious, Mina quickly had the class rearrange themselves in a way that would actually work for a photo (as well as give Midoriya and Ochaco personal space in which to breathe again and reduce that blushing; don't want them looking too red in the face in this picture).

"Alright everyone, hold your positions, and let's hear a big 'Plus Ultra!'" Mina said as she set the timer on the camera and found herself a good spot. "Ready?"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

 **-End of Day 2-**

 **Prompt for Day 2: Photograph**

 **Did you guys get it? The joke I made with the title of this one? 'Cuz 'A picture is worth a thousand words'? Yeah, you're right, it was lame. But did anyone at least catch the DBZ Abridged reference I put in there?**

 **Truth be told, I found this to be one of the harder prompts. Hence why the Green Tea shipping might be a bit more subtle in this one; almost too subtle to really count as shipping, maybe, but it's the best I could come up with for this one. See you tomorrow.**


	3. DnD

**BOOYAH! I am here as a running gag now. Also, apologies if some characters end up seeming out of character at all; I realized I should have done that in advance as I was writing for Young Ashido in the previous chapter, but you know what they say: with great story ideas comes great responsibility to do a great amount of typing! Haha!**

 ***Normal, non-All Might voice* Also, I think something might be wrong with me; RWBY Volume 6 started while writing, and I'm prioritizing this over that.**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to the Plus-Ultra-AMAZING Kohei Horikoshi, and I am but a humble fan showing my appreciation. Also I can't think of a better disclaimer.**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Day 3: Adorable Dorks & Dragons**

Once upon a time in a magical land, there was a young girl named Ochaco Uraraka, and she was a training to be a great mage. Some might call her a witch (her usual attire not really helping), but she prefers 'apprentice mage'. Well, that's how it usually went, anyway, but at the moment, she was simply running errands for her master.

Most days, she would be within the Dragonlight Tower, diligently studying magic under the tutelage of her master. Today, though, her master asked Ochaco to go to town and pick up some supplies. Ochaco was happy to oblige; it gave her a chance to visit her friends, including one apprentice adventurer with messy green hair that she may-or-may-not have come to fancy. Thus, Ochaco found herself flying on her magic staff like the stereotypical broomstick, heading towards the nearby town of Yuuei.

As she flew over Yuuei on her way to the marketplace, Ochaco waved hello to some of her friends in the streets below. Tenya was patrolling in his armor, proud to be a deputy constable, same as his elder brother had been when he first started. Tsu and Kyoka were returning from the marketplace with supplies for the town tavern at which they worked. With the marketplace not too far from here, Ochaco decided she could stop for a moment to chat and then simply walk to the market.

"Good morrow to you, my friends! How are things?" Ochaco greeted her friends cheerfully.

"They go well, Ochaco," Tsu responded. "What of you, ribbit? Here in town to run some errands?"

"I am. The master said to get some things for the next stage of my training! I'm starting the next stage of my magic training! I know not what that will even entail but I'm starting the next stage of my training! Isn't that great?" Ochaco chattered happily, so excited that she didn't realize that she had started floating a few inches above the ground. Tsu put her hand on Ochaco's shoulder to bring her feet back into contact with the ground.

"How exciting," Kyoka said with a knowing grin. "I'm sure a certain someone will be _quite_ excited to hear that."

Ochaco's naturally pink cheeks noticeably darkened at her friend's light teasing. After a few moments, the temperature of her cheeks returned to normal and she joined in on her friends' giggling. "Speaking of, where is Sir Izuku? I saw him not whilst flying overhead."

"Ribbit. Probably at the Guild Hall training with Sir All Might," Tsu said with her finger on her chin. "You know how he is."

"Indeed," Ochaco sighed wistfully. Remembering why she came to town, she nodded to her friends as she began walking. "Well, I best be off, then. It was wonderful seeing you both again!"

"Likewise, Ochaco," Kyoka said with a wave.

"Good luck with your training, ribbit!"

With that, Ochaco was off to the marketplace with a smile as bright as the sun. Picking up what she was asked, she placed her purchases into her Bag of Holding and took flight on her staff once more, but not before taking a slight detour towards the Guild Hall. Knowing her quarry quite well –along with what Tsu had said- Ochaco flew around to check the outdoor training area behind the building, where she spotted two familiar forms, the smaller of which was swinging a sword in the air.

"Excellent work, Young Midoriya. You are showing great improvement in your control over the angle of the blade as it cuts through the air," The smiling form of the kingdom's greatest adventurer, known to virtually all only as Sir All Might, said to his young apprentice before continuing. "However, you are still overextending your swings from time to time. I think that is the next thing we shall work on. After all, doing so in combat can leave you wide open, or worse..."

"W-Worse... sir?" Young Midoriya gulped as he looked at his teacher, his master, his hero with wide eyes. "What... What could be worse than that?"

"Simple. If you overextend on the swing, you run the risk of throwing your back out! HAHAHAHA!" Laughter bellowed from the man as his student muttered something that sounded like asking not to scare him like that. Sir All Might then continued. "Before we get to that, however, let's take a break."

"Huh? But I'm not tired. I can keep going, sir. I-" the boy began before his teacher raised a hand in a stop sign.

"Now, now, my boy. Needing rest isn't the only reason to ever take a break from training. After all, it's rude to be swinging around a practice sword when we have visitors," Sir All Might said, pointing a finger directly upwards.

Confused, the boy followed his teacher's finger upward, and smiled at what he saw. "Miss Ochaco!"

"Greetings, Sir Izuku! Sir All Might!" Ochaco greeted cheerfully as she floated down and landed quite gracefully. "It is good to see you both again!"

"L-Likewise, Miss Ochaco. It's very nice to see you, as well," Izuku said a little nervously, a very light blush on his cheeks.

"Indeed. So tell us, Young Uraraka, how goes the training at the Tower?" Sir All Might asked as he walked up to the two teenagers.

"Oh! That's actually partly why I came into town today. The master sent me to get some supplies because she said I'm ready to start the next stage of my training, whatever that means. But lo, progress!"

"'Progress', indeed," Sir All Might said, giving the young mage a thumbs-up. "That is good to hea-"

"That's _WONDERFUL_ , Ochaco!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly, a massive grin on his face. "I'm so happy for you!"

Ochaco blushed at the praise, but returned the smile. Her smile, for some reason, then turned into a look of embarrassment. " _Waah_! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't interrupt your training, did I?"

"Not to worry, Young Uraraka," Sir All Might reassured her. "Young Midoriya came by to begin his training at the _literal_ crack of dawn today, so we were going to take a break anyway."

Izuku could only sheepishly rub the back of his head as the two turned to look at him, Ochaco with a look of exasperation on her face.

"Honestly, Sir Izuku," she sighed. "Have we not been through this _many_ times before? Your enthusiasm and diligence are admirable, but you must learn to _pace thyself_!"

Izuku blushed as he stood there and endured the scolding. He knew she was right. Sir All Might laughed and put an almost fatherly hand on Uraraka's shoulder. "Now, now, Young Uraraka, no need to embarrass the boy. You know he cannot help himself sometimes."

"I know, Sir All Might," Ochaco sighed, before turning back to Izuku. "I _do_ worry about you, Sir Izuku. You are... a dear friend."

Izuku's cheeks reddened at her words, but he gave her a soft smile. "I know, Miss Ochaco. I am sorry for worrying you. I'll try to pace myself in future."

"Very well," she returned the smile, before preparing to take flight once more. "I best be off. Mustn't keep the master waiting!"

Sir All Might chuckled. "Indeed! Of anyone, best not aggravate _her_. That said, do feel free to come by whenever the opportunity presents itself. Young Midoriya does _quite_ enjoy your company."

"S-Sir!" Izuku whined with his face beet red. Ochaco, despite her own face being quite red as well, giggled as she waved and flew off back to Dragonlight Tower.

 _-A couple hours later-_

A loud, shrill scream pierced the usually calm air of the town. Izuku and Sir All Might looked at each other, concerned. Their worries were only reinforced when the door back into the Guild Hall slammed open, revealing Tenya Iida, deputy constable, looking quite worried. "Something's happened! Come quickly!"

"What's going on? What is it?" Sir All Might asked, his face serious.

"It's Uraraka," Tenya answered, causing Izuku's heart to momentarily sink.

"What happened? Where is she?" Izuku asked ('demanded' might be a more accurate word) as he began walking towards the door, the adrenaline starting to flow.

"She's safe; she's at the tavern. But listen, she said- Midoriya, wait!" Iida began, but was cut off as Izuku broke into a full sprint through the Guild Hall and out the front door.

"It's best we follow him," Sir All Might said. "Hurry."

"O-Of course," Tenya began heading back into town, Sir All Might following closely behind.

Izuku burst through the doors of the tavern, eyes darting around, looking for Ochaco. He spotted her at a table in the corner. The edge of her cloak had tears that hadn't been there this morning, looking like they were made by some sort of claws. Aside from that, Ochaco seemed physically unharmed, bar a few scrapes and bruises. Kyoka was giving her a cup of hot tea, while Tsu put a blanket over her shoulders. Though a little shaken, Ochaco was grateful to her friends.

"Ochaco!" Izuku ran over, the fear and worry on his face plain as day. "Ochaco! Are you alri-GAAAH!"

Kyoka stuck one of her earphone jacks into his ear. "Give her some space," she scolded him.

"N-No, Kyoka. He's fine," Ochaco said. By this point, Tenya and Sir All Might had caught up and approached the table much more calmly than Izuku had.

"May we sit down?" Sir All Might asked Ochaco, getting a nod in confirmation. Izuku had taken the seat next to her, so Tenya sat next to him, leaving Sir All Might to sit across from the girl. Kyoka went to get some beverages for the men while Tsu stayed for the moment to make sure Ochaco was okay.

"Young Uraraka, please. If it be not too much trouble, please, tell us what happened," Sir All Might asked gently. "Things seemed fine not 2 hours ago."

"Everything _was_ fine, sir," Ochaco began. "After I spoke with you and Sir Izuku, I flew back to the Tower, placed my purchases from the marketplace in the proper place, be it the pantry or potion cupboard, but my master was nowhere to be seen."

Izuku reached his hand out to comfort her, but he froze for a moment upon seeing his hand so close to hers. Shaking off his blush, he placed his hand on Ochaco's shoulder and gave her a smile, which she returned.

With a deep breath, Ochaco continued. "I tried looking for the master, but it was not her that I found. I looked into the master's study..."

"What was it? What did you see?" Tenya asked.

Sir All Might added. "Please, Young Uraraka. We wish to help, but we need as much information as you can give."

"I... It... It was a dragon!" Ochaco admitted, leaving the others in shock.

"I-I know not where it came from," Ochaco continued. "I saw no damage to the Tower on my return."

This caused Sir All Might to cock an eyebrow. He had a thought, but required more information. "What did it look like? Did you get a good enough look to estimate its size?"

"It took a moment for it to spot me, but when it did, I fled, but not before it tried for me," she said, gesturing to her ruined cloak. "But yes, I did get a good look. It had pale skin, jaws about 2 meters long with a 3 meter neck and a 2-and-a-half meter torso, I'd say. What stuck out to me about this drake, though, was that its forelimbs looked very... _human_ , like scaly, slender arms with scaly human hands at the ends."

That piece of information all but solidified Sir All Might's theory. He rested his chin in his hand in thought. _'Could it really be that simple?'_

"I'll do everything I can to help, Miss Ochaco," Izuku said in a very determined tone that was actually quite rare for him.

"Young Midoriya..." Sir All Might recognized that tone in his protégé's voice. He knew the boy and girl fancied each other –everyone could see it but them- but now was not the time for quixotic recklessness. This situation called for thinking with one's head, not one's, uh... well, 'head'.

"Sir, please," Izuku... _pleaded_ , for lack of a better word, looking at his master with a powerful look of determination. "Her master is missing, and the Tower's barely half a day's walk from town. If a dragon's really taken up residence there, then the whole town is in danger!"

"I know, Young Midoriya!" Sir All Might said forcefully. "But we need to be smart about this. Even if it's on the smaller side, we cannot just go into battle against a dragon blindly," he explained sternly, hoping his apprentice will see reason enough to rein in his emotions.

"While I agree with you, Sir All Might, the longer we wait, the greater the odds of that dragon deciding that Yuuei looks like a delicious feast!" Tenya finally threw in his two shillings.

Sir All Might sighed. "You have a point, Young Iida."

He looked at the apprentice mage before him. He put his hand on his chin again for a moment as he considered all the facts. The table was silent as everyone thought. Izuku grabbed Ochaco's hand to comfort her while Tsu went back to waiting the other tables in the tavern (she does, y'know, work here, after all).

Sir All Might finally spoke again upon formulating a plan. "Very well. If you are all so adamant about doing something sooner rather than later..."

He looked around the table. As he expected, the looks of determination on Midoriya's, Iida's, and Uraraka's faces told him everything. He sighed. "As I said, we need to be smart about this. If you three insist on coming along, you will have to do _exactly_ as I say. Is that clear?"

The three nodded and simultaneously said "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now then," Sir All Might said as he fixed his gaze on the apprentice mage before him. Hers will be quite the important role in his plan. "Young Uraraka, listen carefully, for yours will be quite the important role in my plan."

Ochaco took a deep breath to keep calm at Sir All Might's words. "I am listening."

"Are there any ways into the Tower other than the front gates or the landing pad atop the roof?" Sir All Might asked. "Any places where one could sneak in and out of the Tower without alerting the creature?"

Ochaco thought for a moment. "There is, but last I checked, 'tis not a large enough entry point for this dragon to have gotten into the Tower."

"'Twas not why I was asking," Sir All Might said. "Like hunting, success in slaying a dragon requires information, and that requires reconnaissance."

Izuku, in spite of himself, gulped, having an idea of where this was going.

"Young Uraraka, I need you, Young Midoriya, and Young Iida to scout the interior of the Tower ahead of my arrival entering via the secret entry point Young Uraraka mentioned. Once I am there, I expect a report on where in the Tower the dragon is hiding, what it is doing, and any other useful information. This is _strictly_ a _fact-finding_ mission; you are to stay hidden and _do not engage_. Understood?" Sir All Might was extra stern with that last part, his gaze settling on his protégé. Izuku shrunk just a bit, knowing that the 'do not engage' part was aimed at him especially.

"Yes, sir!" the trio responded.

"Very good," Sir All Might said. "Then let us begin."

Sir All Might slapped some money down onto the table –enough to pay for everyone and leave a generous tip- as he rose up from his seat and left to go prepare his weapons. Tenya, Izuku, and Ochaco, still kinda processing, watched him leave the table. They then looked at each other, back at Sir All Might, and scrambled after him.

"W-Wait!" Izuku said as the three caught up with the pro adventurer. "W-W-We're going now?!"

"You kids wanted to take care of this situation sooner rather than later," Sir All Might said, a small part of him secretly enjoying these kids panicking at the consequences of their haste and impatience; it'll be a good life lesson. "No sooner time than the present."

"Wh-Yeah-But-Um-Uh..." Izuku stammered.

"Now get a move on, you three," Sir All Might continued. "I'm counting on you all to gather as much intelligence on that dragon as possible."

"Yes, sir..."

 _-Later-_

Just outside of town, the trio was already in a bit of a pickle: how best to get the three of them to Dragonlight Tower quickly. The obvious answer was via Ochaco's flying magic staff, but the problem was in the fact that there were three of them and her staff only seated one. After some discussion, the three found a... solution(?) by having Izuku ride behind Ochaco atop the staff while Tenya would hang on for dear life from below. The flight was slower than Ochaco was used to due to the extra weight, but she didn't really mind. Because she _couldn't_ really mind, because her brain was being scrambled like eggs by the feeling of Izuku's surprisingly strong-feeling arms holding tight around her waist, leaving her to blush like crazy.

Izuku, for what it's worth, wasn't doing much better. One half of his brain was focused on keeping his balance and holding onto Ochaco's waist for dear life, because flying through the air was not something he was used to. The other half of Izuku's brain could only notice one thing: that holding onto Ochaco like this is not so bad; he could rather get used to this, actually. That thought, of course, left Izuku blushing like an idiot as well.

Finally, Tenya was doing better than his friends... but not by much. He wasn't in mortifyingly close physical contact with a love interest, so he was focused completely on holding on to Ochaco's magic staff like his life depended on it. Which it did. They're not exactly flying low to the ground, which, in retrospect, they probably should've.

Upon reaching the Tower, Ochaco hovered about 2/3 of the way up the side, slowly maneuvering until she reached a triangular hole in the ancient façade, just barely big enough for Tenya to squeeze through.

"We can get in through this old hole," Ochaco explained as she carefully maneuvered close enough for Tenya to reach out and successfully get onto the edge. "This hole is usually blocked on the inside by a bookcase, but it's not very heavy. But I can move the bookcase with my magic from here, if you want."

"No... I've... Almost..." Tenya strained. "Got it!"

Izuku gulped. "My turn, I guess."

Izuku managed to turn himself so he was sitting sideways to the staff, facing the hole. With a few deep breaths, Izuku jumped and was caught by Tenya.

"Okay, I'm coming in," Ochaco said as she pointed her staff and herself directly at the hole, began flying towards it, and hopped off the staff as she got close. Izuku managed to catch her when her feet landed right on the edge.

"Th-Thank you," Ochaco said with a blush.

"Y-Yeah, no problem," Izuku replied, equally red.

"Perhaps we should leave this bookcase away from the hole," Tenya whispered, getting his two friends focused back on the task at hand. "That way, if we have to make a quick getaway, we won't have to waste time moving it out of the way again."

"Good thinking," Izuku replied, his voice also in a whisper. He turned to Ochaco. "Alright, so... Where in the Tower are we, Miss Ochaco?"

"Um, well, uh... Actually, we are uh... in my room. Eheheh," Ochaco answered quietly, her cheeks a tad darker than normal, though not as dark as Tenya and Izuku's, Izuku's especially. The two were stock still, suddenly feeling quite awkward. Being in a woman's bedroom, it felt both intimate and slightly wrong, like they were intruding.

The room was fairly small. Next to the bookcase was a simple bed. On the other side of the bookcase was a desk in front of a window. The window was made up of 6 panes of glass, 2 columns of 3, and only the bottom two opened in any fashion, so the hole in the wall behind the bookcase was the right call for a stealthy infiltration. There was a circular rug on the floor, and the door was in the wall opposite the three.

Izuku tiptoed toward the door. He opened it just a crack and peeked out into the hall. Looking in all directions, including up, he saw that the coast was clear. He motioned with his hand to follow him.

"Alright, should we check upstairs first?" Izuku asked with his voice low. He did a quick survey of the area. "The staircase doesn't look like a dragon's been through here..."

"True, but I believe it would be wise to do our due diligence," Tenya whispered. "Just to be safe. And yes, I do see the irony in my choice of words."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Izuku replied. "Miss Ochaco, what is upstairs? What should we expect?"

"Upstairs is the attic. There shouldn't be anything dangerous up there, unless of course our dragon made it up there without leaving any sort of trail," Ochaco explained as the three walked up the staircase, noting a lack of visible damage, claw marks on the wall, or any other such telltale signs that a dragon has been through.

The dragon was not, in fact, upstairs. Having confirmed as much, the three heroes had little choice but to go downstairs. None of them were willing to say it, but none of them were particularly looking forward to, y'know, _finding a DRAGON_.

The next floor down from where they had entered was the library. While the dragon wasn't here at the moment, it certainly had been, if the overturned desks and the many books and papers and scrolls strewn about everywhere were any indication.

"Oh, boy," Izuku said, trying (and for the most part failing) to keep his voice from audibly trembling with fear. He gulped. "S-So, uh, is the library all that's on this floor?"

"Y-Yes," Ochaco said. "The next floor down is... the alchemy lab. Oh, dear. We'll have to be careful; if the dragon has been through there as well, the place might well be as messy as this, but with shards of glass and possibly dangerous potions and other concoctions spilled everywhere."

Izuku gulped again. As did Iida.

"Well, as much as we may not like it, we don't have much choice in our next course of action, do we? Sir All Might is counting on us; may as well be thorough," Iida said. The conviction in his words could've had Izuku and Ochaco fooled, if his knees weren't visibly shaking. They appreciated his attempt to put on a brave face regardless.

Down the stairs they went. Upon reaching the landing, they heard a rumbling sound as well as the sound of pages flipping. Peeking around the corner in a stack, the trio found their target.

Like Ochaco had said, its forelimbs were long and slender, almost resembling those of a human woman. It had a pale hide, and seemingly underdeveloped wings. Its size matched Ochaco's earlier estimation, making it somewhat small for a dragon, but likely no less dangerous. The strangest thing though, was that it was sat at the table and seemed to be using those aforementioned slender forelimbs... to brew a potion?

"I didn't know that dragons knew alchemy," Tenya whispered.

"I don't think they do," Izuku replied in a whisper. He tried to lean a bit further out around the corner without alerting the creature. "There must be something special about this one."

Unfortunately, Izuku leaned a bit too far out and lost his balance, falling over and catching the dragon's attention. Even more unfortunately, the three friends were peeking around the corner in a stack with Izuku on the bottom, so when Izuku fell over, Ochaco fell atop him, and Tenya fell atop them, and now they have all been spotted.

"U-Uh, looks like Sir All Might's 'Do not engage' order is out," Izuku said as he got up and drew his sword. He charged the beast. "Have at thee, beast! What have you done with Uraraka's master!?"

The dragon looked momentarily confused at that, but then breathed a torrent of fire at the boy in self-defense.

"Izuku!" Ochaco ran up next to him and blocked the dragon's fire with a sustained gust of wind magic, the only offensive magic she'd been taught by this point.

While this was happening, Tenya, being the fastest runner among the three, drew his own sword and flanked the beast while it was distracted with the other two. He ran in, up along the wall, and jumped off the wall ready to strike down. Unfortunately, the dragon's instincts must have alerted it to this danger, as it stopped breathing fire at Izuku and Ochaco and pulled both its head and the flask of strange potion out of the path of Tenya's sword. Then, before Tenya could fully process that he'd missed and before he could land safely, the dragon's tail struck like a whip and sent him crashing into a pile of stuff against the opposite wall.

"Iida!" Izuku and Ochaco yelled. Izuku growled. "You'll pay for that!"

Izuku jumped at the dragon, sword ready. On instinct, Ochaco charged a powerful energy-boosting spell to buff Midoriya.

It happened quickly. The dragon raised a brow, as if in recognition of the spell Uraraka was preparing. Then, when Uraraka fired her spell, the dragon used its tail to swat Izuku away before the spell could connect, and held out the potion it had apparently made, causing Uraraka's spell to hit the potion instead. Before Uraraka could process what just happened, the dragon drank the energized potion and suddenly began glowing in a bright white light.

"Oh dear. Sorry about that, kids."

The light had died down, and the dragon was gone. In its place was a human woman with pale skin, pale hair, pale eyes, and fancy –if slightly tattered- mage's robes.

Ochaco just stared, dumbfounded. "M-Master... Tatsuma?"

"HAHAHAHA! I thought as much," Sir All Might's familiar bellowing laugh entered the room. He planted his massive sword [A/N: think Guts' Dragonslayer] into the floor and relaxedly leaned against it. "Whatcha do, Ryuuko?"

Lady Tatsuma scratched the back of her head. "Oh, it's quite embarrassing, really. It occurred to me that I hadn't practiced my polymorphing in quite a while, so I decided to shake some of the rust off while 'Chaco was out. Turns out I was rustier than I'd initially thought and I forgot a step. I needed to make a special elixir to fix me, and thanks to 'Chaco's energizer spell, the elixir worked better than I could have hoped. Good work, dear!" She gave a still-a-little-confused Ochaco a thumbs-up.

"Umm... So... Uhhh..." Ochaco was (understandably) a bit overwhelmed by all this.

Some junk/debris in a pile by the wall shifted as Izuku got into a sitting position, massaging his neck. Even with a possible (likely) concussion, he put the pieces together of what Sir All Might and Lay Tatsuma were saying. "So –ow- the town was never in any danger?"

"Nope!" Lady Tatsuma answered.

"Sir Izuku!" Ochaco ran over to check on him. He didn't seem injured, but she began casting a healing spell on him, just in case. "I'm sorry, Sir Izuku."

"For what?"

"For all of this," she said. "For wasting your time with what ended up being a fool's errand-"

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault," Izuku interrupted her. "You couldn't have known. It's fine. Really."

"But you got hurt," she said. "You must at least let me make it up to you..."

As she was saying this, she had begun ever-so-slowly leaning in, her face getting closer to his. Closer. Closer still...

 _*"The morning IS HERE! The morning IS HERE! The morning IS HERE!"*_

"WAAAAA-AAAAAH!"

 _*THUD*_

"Owwwww..."

Having fallen off of his bed, Izuku Midoriya sat up on the floor of his dorm room at U.A. High. He reached up to his desk to turn off his All Might alarm.

 _*"The morning IS HE-"*_

"That was a weird dream," Midoriya muttered to himself as he thought back on his dream as he got up from the floor. Of course, as dreams tend to do, his was already beginning to fade from memory. All that was left was the image of Uraraka in a (admittedly cute) mage outfit, and a dragon.

"Oh, that's right! We're starting our internships today," Midoriya remembered as he began to get dressed. "Uraraka said she's interning with The Dragon Hero Ryukyu. I wonder if she could get me an autograph. Nah, it'd probably be inappropriate to do that on the first day. I couldn't put Uraraka in that position. Maybe another time..." he continued muttering as he went about his day.

 **-End of Day 3-**

 **Prompt for Day 3: Dungeons & Dragons**

 **And if it's not obvious, the joke with this one's title is that it can be abbreviated 'AD &D', as in 'Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'. Y'know, because of the prompt for this one... Yeah, not as clever as the last one. But yes! I based this on the Fantasy AU I've seen images of online (and the anime Season 2 ED).**

 **There are** _ **so**_ **many ideas I had that I couldn't find a way of including in this, the best example being Bakugou. His Fantasy AU self looks like his D &D class would be Barbarian, and I decided his barbarian tribe would be known as the Mandalorians, as in "I am Katsuki, of the Mandalorian clan Bakugou" (if you don't get it, quoting Canderous from KoTOR). Because if Horikoshi can make a million and six Star Wars references, I'm allowed at least one! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you tomorrow.**

 ***IMPORTANT* Turns out, the timing for this IzuOcha Week didn't really work for a lot of people, so it was moved to the week of December 20th. It wasn't really a problem for me, but for the sake of professional courtesy, I'll post the rest of these** **oneshots on their corresponding days during the new week. See you then!**


	4. Domestic

**Fear not, shippers! More IzuOcha goodness has arrived! Because I AM HERE. Something, something, something, PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to the Plus-Ultra-AMAZING Kohei Horikoshi, and I am but a humble fan showing my appreciation. Also I still can't think of a better disclaimer.**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Day 4: Living Arrangements**

"Deku, I couldn't. It-It's too much."

"It's not too much. Honest!"

"No, Deku, I-I don't want to impose..."

"You wouldn't be imposing, Uraraka. It was my idea!"

"I... I don't..."

"I already talked it over with my mom, and she thinks it a great idea."

"... You're not gonna take 'no' for an answer, are you?"

"Nope!"

" _*Sigh*_ You know, you can be real stubborn sometimes, Deku. You know that?"

"So is that a 'Yes'?"

 _*Nod*_

"Great! I'll go call my mom."

Ochaco sighed as she watched Deku walk off and dial his cell phone. She should've considered a possibility like this. About a week ago, some bugs found their way into UA's dorm building, and has since grown into a bit of an infestation. The school had contacted an exterminator who said that given the size of the building, a full tent-and-bug-bombing procedure would take about 3 days. So, Principal Nezu broke the news to the student body and asked that the students try to find some temporary living arrangements.

Therein lays Uraraka's problem. For most students, this just means moving back in with their parents for the next 3 days. Unfortunately, Uraraka's parents live far away, far enough that they rented an apartment for her to live closer to school when she started at UA; an apartment she moved out of upon moving into the dorms and is no longer renting, because the _literal_ last thing she wants to do is to waste what little money her parents have on something she isn't using. Getting a hotel room on such short notice would be difficult –not to mention probably prohibitively expensive- and any motel within her meager budget would likely be found in the red light district, and Uraraka would rather die _before_ such embarrassment than _from_ it. Thus Uraraka had resigned herself to an ungodly commute for a couple days.

That is, until Deku had to go and be his usual amazing, selfless, Deku self and offer to let her stay with him and his mother during the extermination. Uraraka tried to gently decline, but Deku was his usual persistent Deku self and wore her down quite quickly. She appreciated the offer, she really did. Unfortunately, Mina's already suspicious of her feelings towards the green-haired lad, so she's already not letting her hear the end of it. Too late to change plans now; might as well just roll with it.

Finishing packing some things into a suitcase, Uraraka walked back to the common area. She stood there for a moment, still feeling a bit awkward about the situation.

"Oh, hey. You all packed?" Deku came up to her with a suitcase of his own, his seeming just a bit overstuffed... Is that the arm of an All Might figurine sticking out?

"Um, yeah," Uraraka said.

"Well then, shall we go?" Deku asked as he held the door open like a gentleman. This, combined with the aforementioned All Might figurine sticking out of his bag, brought a smile to her face.

"Yup!" she chirped happily, deciding she was just psyching herself out by being nervous and that she should just be grateful to her best friend.

 _-Later, at Casa De Midoriya-_

"Here we are," Midoriya said as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He again held the door open for Uraraka. "Ladies first."

"Oh. Um, thank you," Uraraka entered the door and began taking off her shoes.

"Oh! Izuku, is that you, honey?" a woman's voice called from inside the apartment.

"Yeah, Mom, we're home!" Deku replied.

A plump older woman with dark green hair entered the room, a big smile on her face as she gave Deku what appeared to be quite the powerful hug.

"Oh, it's so good to have you home, Izuku!" she said as gave a smiling-but-just-a-little-bit-red-faced Deku a kiss on the cheek as she released him from the hug. Ochaco couldn't help but find the whole exchange amusing and adorable.

Deku cracked his neck back into alignment after being released from his mother's embrace and introduced the two women. "Uraraka, I'd like you to meet my mother Inko. Mom, this is my friend Ochaco Uraraka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya," Uraraka said, bowing respectfully to the older woman. "I really appreciate you two opening your home to me like this. I really hope it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear. Please, come in, come in," Inko replied cheerfully as she ushered the two further into the apartment. "Oh, Izuku, why don't you-"

"Way ahead of you, Mom," Izuku said as he picked up Uraraka's suitcase.

"Oh, Deku, you don't have to-"

"Don't worry, I got it," Deku said as he picked up both suitcases. "Where should I put these, Mom?"

"Oh, just put them in your room for now, dear," Inko said.

"'Kay."

"Come on, dear, I made us all some tea," Inko said to Uraraka, ushering her further into the living room.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, ma'am," Uraraka said.

"Don't be silly, dear. It's fine," Inko rebutted. "It gives us a chance to get to know each other! Izuku's already told me so much about you, dear. Although one thing I've already noticed is that you're even prettier than he said you were!"

" _MOOOOOOOOOM!_ " Izuku whined in embarrassment, face beet red, as he came into the room. Uraraka, for what it's worth, was also red in the face, mostly from embarrassment like Deku, but there was also the tiniest hint of a smile on her face from the implication of Inko's words: _'He said I'm pretty?'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Was that supposed to be a secret?" Inko asked with that smile mothers do (you know the one). Izuku could only sigh in defeat and sit down and accept the cup of tea.

"So, Uraraka, I've only heard Izuku's side of the story how he's made friends at UA. I'm curious, is there anything he didn't tell me?" Inko asked. It was similar to the parental grilling Uraraka half-expected, but friendlier and more like Inko was using her to grill her son.

"Oh, um, well, did you see the Sports Festival? Cuz the robots from the first event were from the Entrance Exam..." Uraraka began telling Inko about how her son saved her from being squished by a giant robot. Then Izuku pointed out that she saved him from splatting onto the ground. The two teenagers had a bit of a laugh, but Inko was slightly less amused.

After telling a few more stories, Inko noticed the time. "Oh my, where did the time go? I didn't even give you two a chance to change out of your uniforms. Silly me. Why don't you two go do that while I get dinner ready?"

"Thanks Mom," Izuku said. He led Uraraka to what could only be his room, based solely on the All Might-themed sign on the door with his name on it... And based on the wall-to-wall All Might memorabilia, she wasn't wrong.

"Oh, my God, Deku! This looks just like your room at school!" Uraraka laughed out loud, causing Deku to blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Would you believe me if I told you nothing in my dorm room came from here?"

Ochaco sputtered with laughter. "You're kidding! And they're both _still_ Wall-to-Wall Might?"

"What? My parents are fans, too! I've been collecting this stuff for longer than I can remember," Deku admitted.

"Aw, that's actually kinda sweet," Uraraka replied. "It's like a family hobby."

Izuku liked that interpretation. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He pointed to the two suitcases on the bed. "If you want, you can change in here and I'll change in the bathroom."

Uraraka shook her head. "No, Deku. You're already doing so much just by letting me stay here. I'm not gonna kick you out of your own room."

"Well, okay then," Izuku said. "Bathroom's down the hall."

"Thank you," Uraraka said as she grabbed her suitcase and went to the bathroom to change out of her school uniform and into something more casual.

After they both changed, they hung out in Izuku's room, chatting about basically nothing while waiting for dinner. Izuku even showed Uraraka his favorite internet video of All Might, the one he's been watching for years (you know the one).

Inko then announced that dinner was ready, and after eating, the two teenagers did their homework together in the living room. Uraraka actually ended up falling asleep upon finishing first; the homework was that hard, exhausting, and boring.

 _-The Next Morning-_

Uraraka sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Upon her brain booting up all the way, she noticed some things. First was that she was in the same casual clothes she'd put on last night. Second was that she was in Deku's room. Third (and this one _really_ woke her up) was that she was sitting in Deku's bed. And finally, she saw that there was an empty futon on the floor.

Blood rushing to her cheeks, she found her suitcase and grabbed her school uniform and tried to sneak out of the room.

"Is that you, Uraraka?" Inko's voice called from the kitchen. "I'm starting on breakfast right now, but if you'd like to take a shower first, you should do it now before Izuku comes back from his morning run."

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. Midoriya," Uraraka said. A morning run; that explains a few things, at least. Uraraka took Inko's advice and took a shower; she finished getting dressed just as Deku returned.

"Hey, I'm home," Deku said as he entered the apartment, wearing the same green tracksuit as during the entrance exam.

"Welcome back, sweetie," Inko said. "Uraraka and I were about to eat breakfast. Hurry and wash up before it gets cold. I don't want you to go to school on an empty stomach."

"Got it," Deku said as he hit the shower. He came out, got most-of-the-way dressed in his school uniform, and sat down to breakfast. After eating, he tried to help with the dishes, but Uraraka insisted on helping. That just left Izuku to put on his tie and he'd be ready to go to school.

"Seriously, Deku. Have you ever considered asking Iida for tips on how to tie a tie?" Uraraka asked with a giggle as she went up to him, undid his tie and began redoing it properly. She worked a tad slowly. "Say, Deku?"

"Um, y-yeah?" Deku was stiff as a board and red as a tomato with her standing so close.

Uraraka's naturally constant blush deepened as she asked the question she's had all morning. "How, uh, how did I end up... in your b-bed last night?"

"Oh, uh, you fell asleep like, right after you finished the assignment from Present Mic, so I put you in the bed and I took the futon," Deku explained.

"Okay, now that's too much, Deku," Uraraka said indignantly. "I really do appreciate you letting me stay here a couple days, but I never wanted to kick you out of your own bed!"

"Nonono!" Deku put up his hands. "It's not like that! I didn't want you to sleep on the couch, and I didn't want to risk stepping on or tripping over you when I got up early for my morning runs if you took the floor, so I just figured that I'd take the floor. Honest!"

"... Oh. You... really thought of everything, huh?" Uraraka said, feeling a small weight lift from her shoulders and feeling a little silly at the same time. She finished tying his tie. "There we go! All done."

"Huh. Not bad," Deku said as he looked in the mirror by the door. Uraraka giggled at that.

"Alright, stud," she jokingly called him. "Let's go before we miss the train!"

School was relatively uneventful. The two got some mild teasing when Midoriya's properly-tied tie was noticed, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Besides, since they had to change back into their uniforms in the locker rooms after training, Deku didn't have Uraraka around to fix his tie again, so it was its usual stubby version on the way home.

 _-Saturday (A/N: I'm pretty sure Japanese students still have school on Saturdays... the heathens)-_

The next day was basically a repeat of the previous day, minus Uraraka feeling so awkward about waking up in Deku's bed. It was still a bit awkward, just nowhere near as much as the first time. Deku's explanation really helped.

 _-Sunday-_

It was Sunday. The students were scheduled to move back into the dorms tomorrow. All in all, Uraraka had a nice time staying with Deku and his mother; they treated her like family. She wanted to repay them. They would say it's not necessary, but Deku didn't take 'no' for an answer and neither would she!

The gods must be on Uraraka's side, as Inko had to go run some errands and asked her son to come with her to carry some things. Uraraka was able to excuse herself from this outing by saying she had some paperwork from her internship to catch up on (she was actually all caught up). They bought it and left her to her own devices.

They finally came back in the late afternoon.

"Hey, guys," Uraraka greeted, wearing an apron. "I hope you guys are hungry. I made dinner!"

"Oh, how sweet of you, dear," Inko said. "But you didn't have to go to the trouble."

Uraraka shook her head. "No. I wanted to. I wanted to do something to thank you both for letting me stay with you. Making dinner before going back to the dorms was the least I could do."

"Well, then in that case, what do you say we wash up and dig in?" Inko replied.

As they gathered around the dinner table, Izuku's eyes lit up as he saw what he was about to eat. "Is this...?"

"Katsudon," Uraraka answered, her cheeks darkening just a bit. "It's your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Izuku replied with a big smile, bringing a big smile to Uraraka's face. "Oh, man. This katsudon's great! It's... uhhh... Well it's..."

"You can say it, dear," Inko said. "I know when I'm beat. It's better than mine."

"Well, um, yeah," Izuku said sheepishly. "Sorry, Mom."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean-"

"Oh don't worry about it, dear," Inko said.

"Yeah! It's great!" Izuku said. "I love it."

That brought a smile and blush to Uraraka's face as they ate the feast she'd made as a thank-you for this living arrangement.

 **-End of Day 4-**

 **Prompt for Day 4: Domestic**

 **For the record, I started this one the day after seeing RWBY Volume 6 Chapter 3, which can only be described as a** _ **lore nuke**_ **. I am honestly impressed with myself that I'm able to write after such a thorough, paradigm-altering mind-blow. Maybe I slept it off?**

 **And now I've finished just in time to see the fallout from that lore nuke. Yeah, apologies if the end there felt a little rushed. That's because it kinda was. Like Day 2, this prompt was a little hard for me to come up with any ideas at first (it was just the word 'Domestic' for Pete's sake; what am supposed to do with that?). I neither had any ideas for any shenanigans, nor did I really want any; they are adorkable cinnamon buns, and this one took maybe a day or two longer to write than I was hoping for. Thanks for reading, and I'll (hopefully) see you tomorrow.**


	5. Strength, Weakness

**I AM HERE in a bizarre position, that position being that I am starting Day 5 on Day 1. Hopefully I finish these last 3 oneshots in time! Something, something, something, PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to the Plus-Ultra-AMAZING Kohei Horikoshi, and I am but a humble fan showing my appreciation. Also I still can't think of a better disclaimer.**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Day 5: Pep Talk**

 _-Class 1-A Dorm Common Area-_

"Midoriya, are you alright?"

Iida's eyes were filled with concern as he looked at his usually-chipper green friend slumped on the couch with his arm over his eyes, an aura of... sadness, was the best word, surrounding him. Out the corner of his eye, Iida could also see that Uraraka has also noticed Midoriya's mood.

"I don't know anymore," Midoriya replied.

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asked.

"Loser probably finally figured out he sucks," Bakugou said gruffly from the side.

"Shut up, Bakugou./Silence, Bakugou," Uraraka and Iida said, respectively and simultaneously.

"No... He's right," Midoriya said as he dropped his arm from his face, revealing tears in his eyes.

"Deku? What's wrong? Did something happen at your internship?" Uraraka asked as she moved to stand in front of the boy. She was concerned before, but now she's worried.

"What does it matter?"

"Aw, c'mon, Midoriya," Kirishima walked in. "Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

"People got hurt," Midoriya said, catching everyone's attention. His head was hung down. "People got hurt, badly. A couple Heroes even got hurt! And every damn thing I tried to do to help just made things worse!"

He fished his Provisional Hero License out of his pocket.

"I don't deserve this license," he said as he threw it across the room. "I don't even deserve this power! I don't deserve to be here at this schoo-"

 _*SLAP*_

"Whoa!"

"Uraraka!"

"HA!"

"H-Huh?" Deku brought a hand to his stinging cheek. Uraraka had slapped him?

"How can you say that?" Uraraka asked, her voice trembling, her head down with her hair hiding her eyes, and her hands balled up into fists at her sides. "How can you say that you don't deserve to be here? Out of anyone I know, you deserve to be here the most, Deku!"

"Uh, hey, Pink Cheeks-" Bakugou (much more calmly than you would expect him to) tried to interject...

"NO! You shut the hell up, Bakugou!" Uraraka snapped at him, pointing a finger and glaring angrily. "If you weren't such a complete and total _asshole_ , Deku'd be able to handle one off day, and if you badmouth him again I swear I'll send you straight to the Moon!"

Bakugou was silent. He was not expecting Pink Cheeks of all people to cuss him out, but he was taken aback by how forcefully she yelled at him. There was fire in those tear-filled eyes of hers.

Uraraka hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. "Deku, it was the entrance exam _to be here in the first place_ where you risked your life to save the life of a total stranger! Tsu told me about what you did during the USJ attack..."

"Uh, Uraraka?" Kirishima gently tried to interject, but was ignored as Uraraka continued.

"... you even helped Todoroki start to deal with whatever his issues were _while you were fighting him_ in the Sports Festival Finals! You've helped so many people since we met. You _are_ a Hero, Deku. You're _my_ Hero..."

It was now Iida's turn to try to gently interject only to be ignored. "Uraraka, seriously-"

"... And so what if you had a bad day? _Everyone_ has an off day. Even Heroes! Even _All Might_ , I'm sure of it! You can't just give up after one bad day..."

Now it was Deku who tried to get a word in edgewise to no avail. "Um, Uraraka?"

"... because it hurts to hear you talk like that. It hurts me..."

"Uraraka?"

"... It was just one bad day, Deku! You can't just give up! If everyone gave up after a single bad day, nothing would get done! So please, you can't give up, Deku!-"

"OCHACO!"

"Huh?" Uraraka stopped her speech and opened her eyes. Deku had never used her first name before, and she never thought the first time would be so forceful. She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, Uraraka," Deku said. "I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm sorry if it made you feel bad."

Uraraka smiled as she wiped her eyes. "It's okay, Deku. Everyone has an off day once in a while."

"Yeah, you're right," Deku replied. "Now, uh, could you let me down?"

Uraraka, confused, turned to see Deku floating in the air upside down. This is what the others were trying to point out: that she'd accidentally used her Quirk on him when she slapped him.

"Ah! Ohmygoshohmygosh! Sorry! Sorry! Uh, Release!" Uraraka pressed her fingertips together…

 _*THUD*_

… Only for Deku to land on the floor headfirst. Bakugou was laughing in the background.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry about that, Deku," she said as she lifted him back onto the couch and rested his head on her lap.

"It's okay," he said, half-conscious from landing on his head. "We all have off days."

 **-End of Day 5-**

 **Prompt for Day 5: Strength/Weakness**

 **This prompt was pretty easy. The two lessons here are that everyone has their bad days, and don't get on Uraraka's bad side. I mean, we all know that of all people to get cussed out, Bakugou deserves it the most, but still.**

 **Also, I FINISHED THIS ONE IN ONE DAY! I mean, I was always expecting this one to be quick, but that's even better than I coulda hoped for! PLUS ULTRA! See you tomorrow!**


	6. Longing

**I AM HERE without anything clever to say, so let's just get to today's oneshot, shall we? Say it with me now: something, something, something, PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to the Plus-Ultra-AMAZING Kohei Horikoshi, and I am but a humble fan showing my appreciation. Also I still can't think of a better disclaimer.**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Day 6: Homesick**

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna call it early tonight, guys."

Uraraka stood up from her seat on one of the couches and stretched her back.

"Um, okay. You okay, Uraraka?" Midoriya asked from his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Deku. Don't worry about me," Uraraka replied as she began walking off, waving her hand to her friends. "Good night!"

"Night," Midoriya replied, watching her disappear up the stairs with a concerned expression. Tsuyu came up behind him, a finger on her chin as she, too, watched Uraraka leave the room.

"Hey, Tsu," Midoriya spoke once he was sure Uraraka was out of earshot. "Does Uraraka seem a little, I dunno… off, the last couple days? Or is it just me?"

Tsu shook her head. "No, it's not just you, Midoriya."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I think she might be a bit homesick, ribbit," Tsu answered.

"Homesick?"

"Yeah, ribbit. I mean, between moving into the dorms, classes, internships, and the license exam, I don't think she's had much time to call home," Tsu explained. "Not to mention that the train ride home for her is longer now than it was from her old apartment, ribbit."

"Huh."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Midoriya," Tsu said as she began walking off to do her own thing. "She probably just needs some time to adjust to dorm life."

"If you say so," Izuku replied, not entirely convinced, but not really sure what else to do. He looked towards the direction Uraraka went for another moment before moving his eyes back to the coffee table to focus on what he'd been doing before. He then noticed that Uraraka had left her phone on the table.

Midoriya stared at the cute pink flip phone for a moment before picking it up. He began walking towards the staircase to the bedrooms, figuring that returning her phone was a decent enough excuse to talk to her again, maybe see for himself if Tsu was right. He stared at the flip phone in his hand as he walked, his mind going back to the Best Room Contest, for some reason. Uraraka's room, Deku hated to say it, had been pretty dull. There was basically nothing about it that said 'This is Ochaco Uraraka's room'; maybe that was partly why she was homesick.

That thought stopped Deku in his tracks, right in front of the door of Uraraka's room, conveniently enough. Looking between the door and the flip phone, he pulled his own phone out of his pocket. An idea had begun to form, and after completing the first step, Izuku put his phone back in his pocket. He then knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey, Deku. What's up?" Uraraka greeted when she opened the door.

"Uh, hey. You, uh, left your phone in the common room is all," Deku said as he gave her back her phone.

"Oh, thanks, Deku," Uraraka said.

"No problem," Izuku replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Deku. I appreciate it, really, but there's no need to worry about me. I'm fine," Uraraka gave him a smile to assuage his worries. This felt familiar to Izuku, just like in the Sports Festival. He wasn't buying it, but didn't let it show.

"Well, alright. I... guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Izuku said as he turned to walk away. "Good night."

"Night, Deku," Uraraka said before closing the door. Deku collected his things from the common area, returned to his room, closed the door, and made a call on his cell phone.

The next day, classes came and went like they normally do. Uraraka was still acting a bit off from her usual self, but unbeknownst to her, Midoriya was working on something that he hoped would help.

"Yes, I got it. Thanks," Izuku said to someone on his cell phone, standing at his computer in his dorm room, downloading a file onto an All Might thumb drive. "This will be perfect! Thank you so much! ... Yes, I'll be sure to let her know. Thanks again."

Midoriya ended the call and pulled out the thumb drive and put both in his pocket.

"Going somewhere, Midoriya?" Midoriya had just come down to the common area and was about to head out the door when Iida looked up and asked.

"Just gotta pick up a couple things," Izuku answered, not giving any specifics. "Don't worry, Iida. I'll be back before curfew."

And he was. Midoriya came back in less than two hours, much to the class rep's approval. Looking around, he didn't see Uraraka in the common area, causing him a bit of a frowny face. He shook his head and took his purchases up to his dorm room.

Maybe an hour later, Izuku found himself standing in front of Uraraka's door, holding a brown paper-wrapped package behind his back. He reached up to knock on the door, but paused when he saw his hand tremble. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey, Deku. What's up?" Uraraka greeted when she opened the door, some confusion on her face when she noticed him hiding something behind his back.

"Um, hey, Uraraka. Uh, are you... uh…? I mean, I-I was uh... _*Sigh*_ " Izuku stumbled over his words trying to find a way to broach the subject, but failed and decided to go from another angle. "Are you sure you're okay? Not feeling... homesick, or anything?"

She lowered her eyes to avoid contact with his as a sad smile accompanied the increased blush on her face. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Uh, N-No! No, well... to me and Tsu, maybe, but, uh..." Izuku stumbled again, not knowing any good way to naturally move this conversation along in the direction he wanted it to go, so he just held out the wrapped package for her to take. "H-Here! This... I hope this helps."

"Well, what is...?" Uraraka's eyes widened when she tore off the brown wrapping paper and saw what was inside: a framed photo of her with her parents, all three smiling brightly as she held up her UA acceptance letter. As far as she knew, the only copy of this photo was in her parents' living room. Ochaco blinked as tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked up at Izuku. "D-Deku... How...?"

Deku rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground to hide the nervousness (and blush) on his face.

"Um, w-well, Tsu was the one who said you might be homesick yesterday. But, uh, I brought you your phone yesterday, but just before I did, I... maybe, kinda... looked through your contacts list and copied your dad's number into my phone. Which, I am so sorry about that; it was a violation of your privacy and I am so sorry," Izuku interrupted his own explanation to apologize. Uraraka said nothing, simply waiting for him to continue. "Um, A-Anyway, uh... I uh, I called your dad and explained, well, everything I've just explained and I asked for his help, and he emailed me a copy of that photo, and today I went to get it printed and put in a frame. I just thought that, I dunno, maybe if you had something in your room to remind you of home-"

He was interrupted by Uraraka throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace, still holding the framed photo in one hand. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she had the biggest smile on her face. Deku stood frozen for a moment, taken by surprise by her actions, before wrapping his arms ever-so-gently (nervously) around her waist to return her hug, a gentle smile (with light blush) on his own face.

"Thank you, Deku," she said softly into his shoulder as she felt him return the embrace. "Thank you so much. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

As she pulled away from the embrace, she put her hands on Deku's cheeks, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to go stiff as a board and red as a tomato in surprise. Uraraka's own cheeks darkened as well, surprised by her own bold actions.

"You're the best, Deku," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand, cheeks red and a face-splittingly-massive smile on her face. It was a sight so heartwarming; Deku would never forget it for as long as he lived.

"This was so thoughtful, I love it. You're the total best, Deku. Thank you. I'm gonna go put this on my desk right now. Good night, and... Thanks again," she said as she went back into her room.

"Y-Yeah, no problem..." Deku replied dreamily, still not completely recovered from that... that... that _kiss_. His face was a deep red, bright enough that combined with his green hair, it made his whole head look like some sort of Christmas ornament. His motor functions slowly returning, he brought his hand up to the cheek in question, a big, dopey, dreamy, spaced-out smile spreading across his face.

 **-End of Day 6-**

 **Prompt for Day 6: Longing**

 **HUGS! YAY FOR HUGS! Oh MAN! If I weren't the one who wrote this, I'd call my dentist with how teeth-rottingly sweet that was. This prompt was probably the first one I came up with an idea for, and this was one of my favorite story ideas I've ever had.**

 **Also, much as I hate to say it, the change in date for IzuOcha Week ended up being a good thing for me too. I had 1-5 done by the time I posted the first one, and I thought I could finish the last 2 during the week, but due to things out of my control, I didn't finish this one until December 1st. Still, I should be able to finish in time, so it all worked out. See you tomorrow! Oh yeah! And Merry Christmas!**


	7. Tranquility

**Yeah, yeah, 'I am here'… BECAUSE IT IS THE END OF THE WEEK AND I AM KINDA BUMMED AS IT WAS A LOT OF FUN DOING ONE OF THESE PROMPT-WEEK-CHALLENGE-THINGS! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to the Plus-Ultra-AMAZING Kohei Horikoshi, and I am but a humble fan showing my appreciation. Also, that is still the disclaimer I am going with.**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Day 7: Clearing Your Head**

"Whoa! Hey, kid, you okay?"

The lanky form of retired Number 1 Hero All Might came up to a pile of debris that used to be a group of practice targets just in time for his protégé, Izuku Midoriya, to sit up from under the debris.

"I'm fine," Midoriya groaned as he sat up. "I don't know what happened."

As he moved to stand up, however, Midoriya winced in pain and... Well, he grabbed his own ass, to be completely frank. "Ow. Strike that. I think I might've pulled a muscle."

"Well, in that case, training's over for today. Come on, let's go see Recovery Girl," All Might said.

"Sorry, All Might."

"No need to be sorry, kid. These things happen," All Might replied, giving him a supportive smile and squeeze on the shoulder. He knew the boy felt immense pressure to become his successor, pressure that only increased exponentially after his retirement. That being the case, Young Midoriya has always gone beyond [A/N: Plus Ultra] when the going gets tough, so it doesn't seem likely that this training incident was purely the result of mounting pressure. He looked down at the boy. "You been feeling alright lately, kid? 'Cuz from where I was standing, it looked like you were about to hit those targets perfectly, but then you lost focus for a split-second right at the end there."

"I-I don't know, sir," Midoriya said. As he blinked, the same image that had fluttered across his mind during training momentarily reappeared. Midoriya shook his head.

"No worries, kid. Sometimes, if we do the same thing too often, our minds will protest for a change of pace even if our bodies still feel up to it," All Might explained as they reached the Nurse's Office. He slid open the door.

"Hey, knock-knock! It's your favorite repeat customers!" All Might announced their arrival with a joke. He then immediately explained when it looked like Recovery Girl was going to scold them both again. "Now, now, Recovery Girl, it was just a joke. Nothing serious this time; just looks like a pulled muscle."

" _*Sigh*_ Well, alright. I know what I said at the Sports Festival, but if it's just a pulled muscle..." Recovery Girl administered her treatment... with the loud, gross... _wet_ sound it usually does. Midoriya shuddered a bit from the nurse's Quirk.

"Guess it has been a little while. Thought I was used to that," he said, accepting a candy from Recovery Girl (once again, it was a Kamui Woods PEZ dispenser).

"I'd recommend taking it a bit easier for a couple days, sonny," Recovery Girl said in a 'doctor's orders' tone of voice. "Just because I healed you doesn't mean that that muscle is ready to work just as hard as it just had been."

"I was just saying the same thing," All Might agreed as he and Midoriya left the Nurse's Office and began back to the dorms. "Thanks, Recovery Girl."

"No problem. Just doing my job," she replied.

"So... Now what?" Midoriya asked his hero.

"You heard her," All Might said. "Now you get to take it easy."

"Are we sure that's a good idea? Shouldn't I be training as much as possible?"

All Might sighed. He liked the kid's determination, sure, but the boy really needed to learn how to chill. "We've already been over this when we were training for the Entrance Exam, kid. If you push yourself too hard, your training will do more harm than good, remember?"

Midoriya looked down at the ground. He looked back up when All Might put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Look, consider this another lesson on being a Hero: a Hero's job can get pretty hectic, with hardly ever a moment's rest sometimes. So you gotta learn to embrace those rare moments of peace whenever they come. You get me?"

"Yeah," Midoriya nodded his head. All Might knew how to speak Midoriya's language by now; putting it into Heroic terms is one of the easiest ways to get it through to him.

"Glad to hear it!" All Might said...

"Okay! So... What do I do now?" ... only to face vault when Midoriya asked that.

"Waaah! All Might, are you okay?" Midoriya momentarily panicked as was still his nature a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, kid," All Might said from the ground before getting up again. "As for your previous question, I'm surprised as big a fanboy as you didn't pick up on it, but I was a _biiiit_ of a workaholic, so I'm probably not the best person to ask what a Hero does in their off time, 'cuz in my case it was trying to catch up on paperwork."

"Huh."

"And besides, kid, we're talking about you here, not me," All Might continued as they neared the dorms. "C'mon! There's gotta be something you did to relax before we met. Whatever kids do for fun these days! Play some video games, watch some anime! ... _*sotto voice*_ Or maybe watch some hentai?"

"S-Sir!" Midoriya squeaked/whined in embarrassment, his face red and his voice a couple octaves higher than you'd expect was possible from him.

"HA! Sorry, kid. I couldn't resist," All Might laughed with a playful grin as he ruffled the boy's already-messy hair as he began walking off. "Alright, I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya tomorrow, kid."

"Alright, see ya, sir," Midoriya replied as he entered the dorm.

"Hey Deku! You're back from training early," Uraraka greeted him cheerfully when he entered.

"U-Uh, h-hey, hi! Yeah. Um..." Deku nervously stumbled over his words like he'd just learned how to talk, blushing the whole time, because thanks to All Might putting the word 'hentai' into his head, Uraraka was actually for once the _last_ person Midoriya wanted greeting him first. Any other circumstance he's always happy to see her, but for some reason having _that_ word in particular in his head made it uncomfortable.

"... Yeah, I lost focus for a split-second and I ended up pulling a muscle in my butt and All Might and Recovery Girl told me to take it a little easier for a bit," Midoriya rapidly explained. Dammit, he didn't mean to be that specific about it, but he's so flustered from the aforementioned 'hentai issue' that he couldn't stop his own mouth.

"Wait, you pulled your ass muscle?" Bakugou's gruff voice could be heard laughing. Yeah, Midoriya saw that coming. Uraraka looked at Bakugou with an unamused look before turning back to Midoriya.

"Ignore him, Deku," she said with a smile. "Everyone else does."

"What?!" Bakugou yelled, having heard that.

"Yeah, I know," Midoriya replied with a sigh, ignoring Bakugou's indignant follow-up "Hey!"

"I think I'm gonna go... take a shower," Midoriya said as he noticed his own sweaty funk.

"Okay. Just be careful if you're still sore; don't want you to slip and fall," Uraraka said with concern obvious in her voice as she watched him go up the stairs.

"Okay, _Mom_. I'll be fine!" Midoriya replied with a chuckle on his way up the stairs, his joke getting a giggle from Uraraka. He appreciated her concern. It was then that the same mental image that led to his most recent injury flash through his mind once again.

After his shower and changing into casual clothes, Midoriya tried to relax, but... he couldn't. He decided to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air will clear his head?

He came back before curfew, feeling a bit better. The next day, however, despite All Might and Recovery Girl's warnings, Midoriya's leg (ass) felt better enough that he figured he could go back to training (there was also a small factor of restlessness, but he kept that bit to himself). All Might's words in mind, Midoriya tried a different exercise, hoping that will allow him to keep his focus this time. Once again, though, that same image flashed through his mind, causing him to miss his practice targets again. No injuries this time, though.

"Again?!" Midoriya gave an exasperated cry as he sat up and irritably threw a piece of rubble that he'd just pulled out of his hair.

"Don't get discouraged, kid. It's no big deal," All Might said. "Still having trouble focusing?"

" _*Sigh*_ Yeah," Midoriya sighed.

All Might sighed as well, thinking. "Well, I think it's clear we're not gonna get much training done today..."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, kid," All Might said, hand on his chin in thought. "Tell you what: I want you to meditate on what might be making it hard for you to focus. Maybe if we know what's going on under that green mop of yours, we can, well... fix the problem."

"Okay," Midoriya said.

Midoriya tried to just sit on his bed and meditate, but he could feel all of the All Might figures and posters and whatnot staring at him, pressuring him to stop wasting time and get back to training to be the next Symbol of Peace. So meditating in his room was out.

Next, Midoriya tried sitting on the grass out in the courtyard. Much better; more peaceful, easier to clear his mind. Unfortunately, with his mind cleared of any thoughts or distractions, the mental image that's been plaguing him returned uninterrupted. This time though, it wasn't just a still image flashing across his mind, it was more like a movie, or a memory. It was then he noticed someone approaching him, the same person that's been floating around his thoughts the last few days.

"Uraraka?"

"Oh, sorry, Deku," Uraraka said. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Um, n-no, I was just meditating," he replied.

"Oh... Mind if... I join you?" she asked nervously.

"Um, no. I don't mind at all," Midoriya said as she sat down next to him. Suddenly, his lack of focus over the last couple of days started to make sense. "Say, Uraraka?"

"What's up?"

"I uh, I don't know if I mentioned this," Midoriya began. "But the other day, the way you took out Iida and Kirishima during that training match, it was amazing."

Uraraka looked down and smiled, her constantly-pink cheeks darkening just a bit. "Thanks, Deku."

"You're welcome," Midoriya replied, a weight off his chest and his head clear.

 **-End-**

 **Prompt for Day 7: Tranquility**

 **This one was easily the hardest prompt for me. When I started working on this whole week of oneshots, I spent a couple days taking notes, writing down ideas for each prompt. I have** _ **zero**_ **notes for this one; none whatsoever. Can ya tell, with that rushed-ass ending? But damn if I'll let that stop me!**

 **Okay, I did come up with a vague story idea that became this at some point while writing one of the other oneshots (probably the DnD one, given how long that one took to write), but by that point, writing down notes felt like it'd be a waste of time, which was kind of at a premium, so I didn't. But it still fits though, right? Meditation and tranquility? I think it does, but you tell me by leaving a review! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


	8. Bonus: Warm Snuggles

**I… Am…** _ **HERE**_ **! BRINGING YOU ALL A BONUS CHAPTER LIKE A HERO! ALTHOUGH TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST, THAT JOKE PROBABLY WOULD'VE WORKED BETTER HAD IZUOCHA WEEK STAYED IN NOVEMBER, BUT THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR STICKING WITH IT DESPITE THE CHANGE IN SCHEDULE! HAHA!**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to the United-States-of-SMASHING Kohei Horikoshi, and I am but a humble fan showing my appreciation. Also: yay! I came up with a new disclaimer!**

 **A Week's Worth of Green Tea**

 **Bonus Day: Day 8: Birthday Blushes**

"Alright, class dismissed. Merry Christmas, and for Pete's sake, stay out of trouble."

Aizawa ended classes for the day, as well as for the calendar year, in his usual sleepy tone, walking out the door as he said his goodbyes. That way, he wouldn't go deaf from his hyperactive class cheering the end of school until the New Year; having chronic dry eye was annoying enough, thank you very much.

After Mina gave off a loud cheer, the class went back to the dorms to unwind a bit and perhaps start packing for the holidays. Being first-year Heroes-in-training, most were given the holidays off from their internships. In addition, despite the fact that the whole point of moving the students into on-campus dorms was to better watch over them and keep them safe, the administration is allowing the students to go home for the holidays.

"Hey, Uraraka," Midoriya asked as he walked with her and Iida back to the dorms. "Your birthday's just after Christmas, isn't it? You got any plans?"

"Um… Not really," Uraraka replied after a moment of thought. "Not unless my parents have some kind of surprise in store."

"No plans to meet back up with old friends from middle school?" Iida threw in his own 2 yen.

"Not really," Uraraka explained. "Growing up, I was always trying to help my parents out, and money was always a little tight, so when I did find time to go to a birthday party, I usually brought cookies or mochi or something. Couldn't really afford actual presents for anybody; it's kinda embarrassing, really."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Iida said. "Your old friends had to have understood."

"They did, but I still thought it was embarrassing," Uraraka replied as the trio entered the dorms. Midoriya couldn't help but subtly raise an eyebrow as she went to the fridge to check if there were any pudding cups left, wanting a snack before packing.

Midoriya's mind was going faster than Iida's Recipro Burst. It sounded to him like outside of maybe a cake, her birthdays would feel like any old ordinary day, and that just felt wrong. A wonderful person like Uraraka deserves a wonderful birthday celebration every year, he felt, especially given the festive time of year. All this gave Midoriya an idea.

"Uh, hey, I uh, I gotta make a call," Midoriya excused himself from Iida's company. He walked up the stairs and into the hallway. The hall seemed empty, so Midoriya pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a recent addition to his Contacts list. What he didn't realize, however, was there were two pairs of eyes watching him from the stairwell, watching and trying to listen in.

"… Okay, I'll see you then. Can't wait," Midoriya ended his call with a smile on his face. But before he could even put his phone back in his pocket, however, he felt a sensation he hadn't felt since the USJ incident: a long, muscular, prehensile tongue wrapping around his waist, followed by a swift, sharp yank. "WAAAAAH!"

Midoriya let out an 'Oof!' as he was somewhat-forcibly plopped into an easy chair. Shaking his head from momentary disorientation, he looked up at his… eh, let's call them 'captors'.

"Sorry about that, Midoriya," Tsu croaked. "Mina can be pretty persuasive, ribbit."

"Aw, thanks, Tsu!" Mina chirped, taking that comment as a compliment. She then turned her attention back to Midoriya, a sweet smile on her face. "So! What's the story behind that phone call, huh?"

"U-Uh, that-that's kinda my personal business, isn't it?" Midoriya replied to this sudden line of questioning. He tried to be defensive, but ended up just sounding nervous and squirrelly, as are still part of his nature despite the confidence and backbone he's grown over the course of the year.

"Aw, _c'mon_ , Midoriya!" Mina begged. "I heard you say you had Ochaco's dad's number when you gave her that picture frame-"

"W-Wait, you _saw_ that?!" Midoriya began sweating bullets as his face turned the same shade of red as his shoes.

"Yup!" Mina chirped nonchalantly, seemingly oblivious to Tsu shaking her head in disapproval of Mina's casual violation of Midoriya's privacy. Mina continued. "And now you're secretly calling her dad right before Christmas Break? C'mon, you're obviously planning something for Ochaco! So c'mon, let us in on it; tell us, tell us, tell us!"

Mina was now right up in Midoriya's face, bouncing on her feet as she excitedly begged for something juicy, a huge smile on her face. Tsu was also leaning in, finger on her chin out of curiosity. Midoriya, despite being a bit flustered by Mina and Tsu's close proximity, couldn't help but find Mina's energy somewhat infectious.

"Let you in on what?" Kirishima asked as he and Iida approached to investigate the ruckus. "What's going on? … And why does Midoriya look like he's being interrogated?"

"Because Mina is, in fact, interrogating him," Tsu replied rather bluntly, standing up straight and out of Midoriya's personal space (much to his relief; now it was just Mina that was uncomfortably close).

"Well, _yeah_! Midoriya's got some kind of super-secret surprise planned for Ochaco for over break and I want in, so _c'mon_! Spill! _Spill_! _SPILL_!" Mina quickly explained to Iida and Kirishima before going right back to begging Midoriya for answers and invading his personal space.

"Alright, alright, _alright_! I'll tell you!" Midoriya relented. "B-But you gotta promise to keep it secret."

"You got it!" Mina chirped as she gave a playful salute and smile. Midoriya wasn't exactly 100% convinced by this, but Tsu told him that that was probably the best he was gonna get from her, so he just sighed and moved on to telling the 4 of them what he was planning…

 _-December 27, Uraraka Residence-_

Several days into Winter Break, Ochaco was lying in her bed, playing Ms. Pac-Man on her phone [A/N: waka-waka]. Her family lived in a sleepy rural town. It was about 11 in the morning, a light dusting of snow falling, and even on her birthday, she lived far enough out in the sticks that there wasn't much to do even at this time of day, so she just continued playing on her phone, at least until she failed to beat her high score. Sighing, she looked at her text messages again. Deku had sent her one this morning, saying 'Happy Birthday'. It was a simple message, but one that brought a smile to her face.

The front doorbell rang all of a sudden, which surprised Ochaco, but she wrote it off when she heard her dad say he'd get it.

"Ochaco, honey! It's for you," she heard her father call from the front door. That's weird, though; she wasn't expecting anybody.

"Coming! Just give me a sec!" Uraraka replied. She was still basically in her PJs (a luxury her parents insisted she have on her birthday), so she quickly put some casual clothes on and left her room.

"Who is it, Da-" reaching the end of the hall, Uraraka's question never made it out of her mouth, as she laid eyes on the answer standing unexpectedly in her living room.

" _Surprise!_ "

Uraraka was kind of at a loss for words. Standing before her were Deku, Mina, Tsu, Iida, and even Kirishima. "Wh-What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here for your birthday, silly!" Mina replied, being the first to walk over and give the birthday girl a hug.

"It was Midoriya's idea, really," Tsu croaked as she was next in line for birthday hugs.

"Deku?"

"Yeah, me and Iida caught Mina and Tsu interrogating him about it after our last class," Kirishima said as he gave Uraraka a side hug and a toothy grin.

"Ah, that must've happened right after he called me," Uraraka's father interjected with a chuckle as he slapped a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and gave the boy a light shake and squeeze of fatherly approval. "'Cuz it was just a couple minutes later that he called me again asking if some of your friends from UA can come too. And, well, here we are!"

Midoriya had a light blush of embarrassment on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah, what they said."

"Daddy, you knew about this?"

"Yup, and he told me right after," Uraraka's mom answered her daughter's question as she stood next to her husband. Uraraka's eyes filled with tears of joy as a massive smile, big enough to curl in on itself, spread across her face.

"Aw, you guys are the greatest _ever_!" Uraraka exclaimed as she did her damnedest as she tried to hug her parents as well as Deku at the same time, giving the three the biggest hug she could muster without stretching her arms out wider than they can go.

And so, an impromptu birthday party commenced. The guests had brought some snacks (Midoriya's idea; he thought Uraraka might get suspicious if her parents had stocked up on a birthday party's-worth of food), Mina got Mrs. Uraraka's permission to put on some music, and everyone just enjoyed the casual atmosphere for a bit.

Midoriya and Iida were talking with Paparaka, some mild-but-inevitable paternal grilling happening throughout their conversation, while Mina and Tsu were having a nice chat with Mamaraka. The birthday girl herself, meanwhile, was chatting with Kirishima, as they don't really hang out too much; it was a good opportunity to get to know each other a bit better.

Mina noticed a box in the corner. "Say, Mrs. Uraraka, what's in there?"

"Oh, did I not put that away?" Mamaraka said as Mina started looking through the contents of the box. "It's just some Christmas decorations we couldn't find a good place to put up."

"Oh," Mina replied as she found a very interesting decoration. She couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread across her face.

"Why do I have the feeling I know exactly what you're thinking right now, Mina?" Tsu asked as she looked over the pink girl's shoulder.

"Because it's absolutely _perfect_ , Tsu!" Mina replied, doing her best to keep her voice in a whisper, which was hard with how excited she was. "Now, how to go about this…"

Formulating a plan, Mina grabbed the item, motioned Tsu to follow her, and went over to where Ochaco and Kirishima were talking.

"… Yeah, I just wish I'd had a backup plan," Ochaco said, scratching the back of her head.

"You kidding? You called down a freaking _meteor shower_ , man! I don't even think Midoriya could come up with a backup plan to follow _that_ up with," Kirishima gave her a toothy grin. "Then again, who knows? Maybe he could. He's smarter than me."

Ochaco giggled. "Yeah, you and me both," she said, her perma-blush darkening ever-so-slightly.

Mina and Tsu then walked up to them, Mina holding her hands behind her back.

"Hey, guys!" Mina said. "Mind if we borrow Ocha for a bit? Just a quick private chat is all."

"I don't mind," Kirishima said with a shrug.

"Thanks!" Mina said as she pulled Ochaco away and ushered her to follow Tsu into the hallway. Before catching up, though, Mina whispered something into Kirishima's ear and placed something in his hand. After a momentary look of confusion, he gave her a toothy grin and a thumbs-up. Mina then caught up with Ochaco and Tsu.

"So, what's up, guys?" Ochaco asked.

"We just wanted to give you your birthday presents, is all," Mina said. "It's just that, knowing you and what our presents are, we thought you might get embarrassed if everyone saw what we got you and we just wanted to try and avoid having you float up to the ceiling again."

"Her gift is more embarrassing than mine, but yeah," Tsu said bluntly.

"Ooooo… kay…" Ochaco said, feeling just a little apprehensive. But she didn't want to seem ungrateful, so she gave a (admittedly somewhat nervous) smile. "So… What did you get me?"

"Well, I asked Yaomomo to make something custom with her Quirk, and she came up with this," Tsu explained as she pulled out a familiar-looking plushie. Tsu smiled.

Ochaco gasped in joy and hugged the plushie. "Awww, it's so cute!" She then took a closer look, and immediately her perma-blush darkened. "W-Wait, is this… Deku?"

Indeed, the plushie in her hands was one of her best friend in his hero costume.

"Yup! Custom made, since he's not a famous Pro with official merch yet," Tsu said with a froggy smile. "Happy Birthday, Ochaco."

"U-U-Um, th-th-th-thanks, Tsu," Ochaco was shaking in embarrassment, red in the face, as she thanked her frog-like friend. She turned, nervously, towards Mina.

"Okay, me next! Obvi," Mina said with a smile. She began digging through the bag she'd brought with her. "So, I, too, got Yaomomo to help me-"

"Because she found out that's how I got my gift and decided to do the same thing," Tsu bluntly interjected.

"Wh– Tsu! At least let me tell it!" Mina whined indignantly while Tsu just gave an innocent smile. Mina huffed as she continued. "Anyway, with the help of Yaomomo and her amazing Quirk, I got you _this_! TADA!"

Ochaco's mind went blank as her eyes went wide and her face went beet red. Held up before her was a body pillow case, one with Deku in his hero outfit in a cute, mildly embarrassed position printed on it. _And then it got worse_ as Mina briefly turned it around to show the other side, which also had Deku's image printed on it, this time, in the middle of taking his clothes off; the top of his hero costume was pulled off over his head with just his arms still in the sleeves, thus exposing his toned, chiseled (and if Ochaco's brain were functional right now, she'd add the word 'hot') torso, while his pants were unzipped and his boxers were just a bit visible. Tsu felt so embarrassed for Ochaco that she was blushing, too!

"It's a Deku dakimakura! A Deku-makura!" Mina chirped with a proud smile, before thinking out loud for a moment. "Or maybe a 'daki-Midoriya'?"

"'Deku-makura' works better," Tsu gave her honest opinion on Mina's wordplay.

"Yeah, you're right," Mina agreed before turning her attention back to Ochaco. "So, whaddya think?"

Ochaco couldn't really reply. She was just standing there, stammering. The only thing really preventing her from hiding her face in her hands and floating to the ceiling again was the fact that her hands were still holding the Deku plushie.

"Um, I think you broke her," Tsu said.

An odd squeak escaped Ochaco's throat. Then another. It seemed like she was trying to regain the ability to speak. Tsu walked up to Ochaco while Mina folded up the Deku-makura and reached out for the plushie.

"I'll just… Put these in your room," Mina said with an apologetic smile.

"U-Um, y-y-yeah. It-It-It's right th-there," Ochaco managed to stutter out and point to Mina which room was hers.

Tsu kept a friendly hand on Ochaco's shoulder, which kept her from hiding her face in her hands and floating away. "Sorry about that. I told you her gift was more embarrassing than mine."

"Yeah, now I know why you guys wanted to give me your gifts in private," Ochaco said as she managed to calm down. Her face was still a bit redder than normal, but she's recovered for the most part.

While all that was going on, Iida was making small talk with Paparaka while Midoriya and Kirishima were making small talk with Mamaraka. Mamaraka noticed the three girls coming out of the hallway. "Oh, there you are, sweetie."

"Yeah, no worries, Mom," Ochaco replied. "The girls just wanted to give me their presents in private. Embarrassing, girly kind of things, you know?"

"Okay," Mrs. Uraraka said, seeing that her daughter was hiding something, but decided to let it be. It must've been really embarrassing if Ochaco's going so far as to lie to her mother. "Well then, in that case, why don't we open your presents now? Then we can eat the cake that Izuku brought."

Ochaco gave Deku a light smack on the shoulder, smile on her face. "You brought a cake, too, Deku? Throwing me a surprise party wasn't enough?"

Midoriya could only rub the back of his neck and laugh with her as Kirishima tousled his hair. They joined the others in the living room.

Kirishima's gift was first: one of those spring-grip-strength-exercise things [A/N: I don't know the names of exercise equipment, but you know what I'm talking about]. He'd asked Midoriya for advice, and was advised that she might appreciate something practical, and he'd heard her mention at school that improving her grip strength might help applying her Quirk to hero work. Ochaco loved it.

Next up was Iida. His gift was (unsurprisingly, knowing him) also on the practical side, but it was also a bit more personal: a space-themed set of bed sheets for her dorm room bed.

"I love it," Ochaco said, giving Iida a side-hug. "Thanks, Iida."

"You are welcome, my friend," Iida replied with a smile.

"Alright, I guess that just leaves mine," Midoriya said as he handed a long, cylindrical package to the birthday girl with a smile. "Happy Birthday, Uraraka."

Ochaco's heart began to race as she unwrapped the cylinder. Inside were three posters: one of the old International Space Station, one of an artist's depiction of the Milky Way Galaxy, and the third was of the Pillars of Creation in the Eagle Nebula [A/N: look it up; so cool].

"I know how big of a space fan you are, so I figured you'd like some posters for your room at school," Midoriya explained with a smile, cheeks tinged just a little bit red.

Ochaco didn't reply immediately. Instead, she threw her arms around him in a big hug. "You're the best, Deku. You didn't have to do any of this, but you did anyway, and you've made me so happy. Thank you."

Deku hugged her back. "Anytime, Uraraka."

After a few moments, she pulled away and had to suppress a giggle when she saw something on Deku's head. "Hehe, um, Deku? You've got something in your hair."

"Huh? I do?" He reached up.

"Here, let me get it," Ochaco pinched the odd item and held it up above both their heads. For what feels like the thousandth time the writer [A/N: Hi] has written this phrase, her eyes widened, and her face once again went beet red as she recognized what she was holding: mistletoe.

Uraraka's mind began racing faster than Iida's Recipro Burst. Was this what Mina gave Kirishima earlier?! How did she get it?! Where?! When did it get on Deku's head?! What-How-howablhvbfgftfbgyihbi… All brain activity in Ochaco's head came to a _screeching halt_ when she felt a pair of lips peck her on the cheek.

She looked at Deku, who seemed unable to make eye contact and whose face was now a shade of red previously unknown to mankind. He chuckled nervously. "I uh, I figured I owed you from when I gave you that picture frame."

It took Ochaco a moment to remember what he was referring to. She then also realized she's been holding the mistletoe above her head this whole time. "Hey, Tsu, can you hold this?"

"Um, sure, I guess," Tsu used her tongue to hold the mistletoe above Ochaco and Midoriya.

"Deku? You know what would be the perfect birthday gift?" Ochaco asked sweetly, rosy cheeks dark red.

" _*Gulp*_ N-No, what?" he replied, although he felt like he had an idea.

"You," she answered simply as she brought their lips together.

For the record, the cake was a homemade chocolate cake made by Deku and his mother.

 **-Fin-**

 **Prompt for Day 8 (Bonus): Warm Snuggles**

 **Full disclosure: when I first saw that the prompt for this one was 'Warm Snuggles', for some reason,** _ **immediately**_ **the first things my brain gave me were –simultaneously- that Deku** **plushie and the Deku-makura (I am** _ **so**_ **proud of that, you have no idea). Then I saw that the prompt was on Uraraka's (either fanon or actually canonical, I don't actually know) birthday, and, well, you just read the result.**

 **Also:** **YES! I FINISHED IT! RIGHT! UNDER! THE WIRE! As in, the day this goes up! Not only that, but this is my first multi-chapter story that I've actually finished! Been on this site the better part of a decade; about time I can claim that. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked. Have a Happy New Year, and always remember to go beyond…**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
